Rage and Compassion
by Larnec
Summary: Post Apocalyptic Tokyo3. The city has been rebuilt and life has returned to normal. But does this normalcy apply to those in NERV especially the Katsuragi Household? Read and find out.
1. Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, all characters are property of Gainax and I am just borrowing them for a few years.

(Author notes 7-10-2003) This is my first attempt at an Eva fan fic or any form of extensive writing. I have not seen the entire series, but I have some knowledge as to what happens at the end. This story takes place 9 months after 3rd impact is adverted by Shinji. He still lives in Misato's apartment with Asuka and Pen-Pen.

This story has received a "M" rating for violence, strong language and implied sexual situations. I didn't want to use excessive swearing in this story, but in keeping everyone in character, they would say some of the things that they do.

(Author notes 6-26-06)

I am so freaking pissed at this site at the moment. You go and delete my damn story after I put two freaking years of my like into it. I got so much fing respect on this site because of this story, but not that prestige is ereased with not goddamned warning. I said I was working on re-writing this story to meet the guidelines, but it still took almost a year to delete. I swear, if it happens again, I'm moving on to another site and saying to hell with this one.

**Neon **

**Genesis **

**EVANGELION  
Chapter: 1  
Conflict **

It is late afternoon in the Katsuragi apartment. Shinji was relaxing on the sofa in the front room, watching a television program. Asuka was doing some last minute overdue homework. So what that it was only three months late. Pen-Pen was sitting on the kitchen table sipping on a beer. Misato was due back form NERV later in the evening. All was quiet in the apartment, but that was about to change.

Asuka finished her homework and immediately grew board. _God there is nothing to do nowadays. _She takes a look at the textbook sitting on the desk. _I'll never know why a teacher would give homework on the day before Summer brea,. _It is then that a thought popped into her head. _Maybe I can shove Shinji off the T.V. I know something entertaining HAS to be on._

Shinji was caught-up in the program he was watching that he didn't notice his red-headed roommate walking into the room, but he then felt a sheering pain in his right wrist.

"Oww!" Shinji yelped as he turns to see that Asuka had karate-chopped his wrist, knocking the remote from his had. "What the hell did you do that for?" He clinches his wrist in pain.

"I want to watch TV now." Asuka replies as she picked up the remote from the ground.

"You could've had it after I was done." Shinji winces again in pain. "You didn't have to break my wrist."

Asuka's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I didn't break you damn wrist, you idiot." Without saying another word, she changes the channel on the television.

Shinji only stares at Asuka for a few seconds then lets out a sigh and proceeds to head to his room.

"Spineless as usual." Asuka whispered to herself as she watched Shinji leave out of the corner of her eye.

Shinji heard Asuka's comment and stopped dead in his tracks. What anger he had already quickly began to manifest into uncontrollable rage. _Why does she treat me like this? I've never done anything to her and yet she tortures me at every waking moment._ His anger causes him to clinch his hands into fists._ Well, NO MORE!_ He narrows his eyes as he locks onto his target. _You will not make my life a living hell anymore._

Almost mimicking Asuka's previous actions, Shinji walked into the living room and tore the remote from Asuka's hand. Highly enraged by Shinji's action, Asuka turned around and spoke in a slow, but demanding tone.

"Give me back the damn remote idiot, before I knock you back to last week."

"I don't think so, German whore." Shinji replied with a smirk on his face.

Asuka was as furious as a rabid boar. Loosing all sense of mercy, she bolted from the couch and snagged Shinji by his shirt collar, and spun him around so they were eye to eye. Asuka was expecting to see Shinji pass out from terror, but to her surprise, he showed no emotion what so ever.

Asuka proceeded to speak in an almost demonic manner "I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you don't knock it off, I will be forced to…

"Do what?" Shinji interrupted. "I would have expected you to 'knock me back to last week' by now." By now, his was nearly taunting the girl. "Come on. Do it. I know you want to." He pauses for a reply from Asuka, but receives none. "Are you scared? Afraid of what might happen to you. Afraid that the 'inferior' third child is stronger than you are. Afraid that you might end up like you mother, a total nut case, if you hit me."

Asuka had heard enough and punched Shinji square on his left cheek. The force of the impact sent Shinji slamming onto the floor. After a few seconds, he was able to get up on all fours; a small stream of blood was flowing from his mouth where his teeth had split his lip open and began forming a puddle on the floor. Still blinded with rage, Asuka, with all her might, booted Shinji in the stomach.

"Don't you ever fuck with my mind again, baka, or I won't hesitate to send you to the emergency room." Asuka shouted as she gave Shinji another boot to the gut. "Got it!"

Not caring about the condition of her roommate, Asuka turned and entered her room, slamming the door behind her. Shinji remained in a heap in the floor. His hands were clinched over his stomach and he was trying to regain his breath. A bit more blood dribbled from his mouth.

_What do I do now? I can't let her think she's won. She wants me to give up. _It is then that he gets his second wind. _But I won't let her have the pleasure of seeing that. _

Shinji tried to stand, but the pain in his gut was almost paralyzing. After another few minutes, he was able to stand and he walked over to Asuka's room. _This is no longer about a damn remote, it's about pride. _ Replaying the past events, he threw the door open, almost knocking it off its hinges and scaring Asuka half to death. Seeing what Shinji had just done, her anger grew once again and darted to Shinji who was standing at the doorway.

"Get the hell out of my room!"

Before she could push Shinji out of the way, something happened and she went spiraling through the air and onto the hard wood floor, landing on her back. Before anything could be said, Shinji appeared over top of Asuka. He forced his left forearm onto her throat; cutting off the airflow to Asuka's lungs. Shinji proceeded to speak as though he had been possessed by a demon

"As you can tell, I'm no longer afraid of you, bitch. Nothing you do will scare me anymore. I've had enough of your bullshit," He applies more force into Asuka's throat. "your taunts," He stacks his right arm overtop of his left, giving him more force "and your hentai sexual advances on me."

By this point, Asuka's face almost matched her hair color. She desperately struggled to get some much needed oxygen into her burning lungs. But Shinji wasn't finished with her yet.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the punishment? Not much fun is it." He moves his head closer until his and Asuka's eyes meet. Shinji found a sick pleasure in seeing the fear that showed in Asuka's eyes. "Think of this as a warning. Pull any more shit on me and I will be forced to hurt you worse than any Angel could." He pushes down on her throat one last time. "Got it?"

Asuka manages to produce a slight nod of agreement. With that being said, the third child released his grip and stood up. Even though Shinji wasn't restricting Asuka's air intake any longer, she couldn't seem to be able to catch her breath. Shinji merely walked to his room and locked the door.

Asuka struggled to get to her feet, still gasping for air. She felt like she was dying and began to shed tears.

_I…I can't believe he did that. I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed with fear._

She had made her way to the kitchen and sat at the table. Her throat was finally beginning to open up, allowing precious oxygen into her lungs. But the damage had been done. Shinji had shown a side of himself that frightened even Asuka.

About 10 minutes later, Misato returns from NERV. The first thing she sees is Asuka sitting at the table, head buried in her hands and crying. Not thinking for a moment, the woman rushed over to the table.

"Asuka, what happened?" As Asuka turned to look at her guardian, Misato noticed a large red abrasion to Asuka's throat. "Dear God. What happened to you Asuka? And what are those marks on your neck from?"

"It was…" She hesitates for a moment. "…Shinji."

Misato couldn't bear the sight of Asuka being so distraught. She knew she would be yelled at later for doing it, but she wrapped Asuka into a comforting embrace. "Shinji did this? Why?"

Asuka was slow to respond. She knew it wasn't all Shinji's fault, she even felt sorry for Shinji. He had finally snapped and it was because of HER.

"Please don't blame Shinji." For the first time, Asuka began pleading for the safety of someone else. " It…It was my fault. I antagonized him to his breaking point. If anyone is at fault, it's me."

"I know what you're saying, but he shouldn't have done that to you. It's not like you drew first blood." Misato quickly notices that Asuka's eyes widened and she began to fidget in her chair. "No. Don't tell me you made him bleed." Misato said is disbelief. "Asuka, now that's going too far."

"I didn't mean to Misato." Asuka nearly choked as she spoke. "I just punched him in the face," He voice lowers. "and then kicked him in the stomach."

All Misato could do is sigh. Before saying anything else, she made her way to the fridge and pulled out an entire 6-pack of Yebisu beer and brought it to the table. _This can't be happening. _

"I…I don't know what to say." Misato sighed in disbelief as she opened a can of beer. "You both have gone WAY too far this time. I can take the arguments, and the yelling contests. But actual bloodshed and strangulation! No. I will not tolerate that."

A few moments passes in silence with Misato downing about 4 beers and Asuka slumped in her chair, worrying about her and Shinji's fate, which now rests in the hands of their, now drunk, guardian. She knew Misato could be a royal bitch when she's sober, however, she has yet to see her mad while she was drunk.

Misato sighs an exasperated sigh as she began speaking. "All I want is for you to go to bed right now. I need time to think about what to do now. I need time to find whose more at fault here and the proper punishments. Now get to bed."

By this point, Asuka felt as though she was a young child who had just been caught doing something like drawing on the walls and was being sent to her room because of it.

"Ok. G…Good night, Misato." Asuka whispered as she stood and walked back to her room, her feed dragging across the floor.

"Good night Asuka."

Asuka enters her room and immediately goes to sleep. Pen-Pen emerges from his fridge and waddles over to Misato.

"WWAARRRKKK!" Pen-Pen cries as he tugged on Misato's leg. Leaning over, she picks up the penguin and holds him in her arms like he was a newborn baby.

"I guess you were hiding this entire time. Who wouldn't when those two get at each other." All the anger that had built up in Misato began to trickle out of her eyes as tears. "I have no idea of what to do now, Pen. This has never happened before." She reaches over the table and finishes her last can of beer. "Maybe I should get Shinji's side of the story. Then I can piece all this together."

After tossing the cans into the recycle bin, Misato walks over to Shinji's room. Being the main aggressor, Misato was unsure of Shinji's mental state at the current moment. Taking extreme caution, she knocks on the wooden door..

"Shinji, can you come out here for a minute. I need to have a word with you." She called from outside the door.

She can hear some movement from inside and then the door unlocked and opened. Shinji looked up at his guardian's face. He knew Asuka had told Misato everything and probably placed all the blame on him.

"Y….yes, Misato" Shinji stuttered and gulping in fear.

"Get into the kitchen. Now!" Misato commanded as the pointed to the kitchen.

Shinji slowly walks into the kitchen and sits in the same chair Asuka was in. Misato sits on the other side of the table and Pen-Pen sits on the table between the two. The two stare at each other. Misato finally breaks the silence.

"Get me another beer Pen-Pen." The penguin nods and waddles to the fridge where he grabs a beer and "hands" it to Misato who immediately opens it. "I have just finished talking to Asuka, Shinji. She told me everything about what happened here. I want to know is what sparked this.

"You could've asked Asuka. She would have told you." Shinji responded coldly.

"She was too troubled. She was in tears when I came home, Shinji. Do you know who she was blaming this incident on?"

Shinji was silent for a moment. He knew it was him. Why would Asuka blame herself when she could play the victim and get Shinji in deep crap? "M.Me?" Shinji stammered.

"Wrong." Misato exclaims, causing Shinji's eyes to widen in astonishment. "She put all the blame on herself. She said it was her fault that you snapped and strangled her." She pauses to sip her beer. "Now answer my previous question. What caused this series of events to take place? And I want an answer." She emphasizes the last point.

"Umm." Shinji's nerves were soaring into the orbit of Pluto. "You see. I was watching TV and. Asuka walked up and hit my hand, knocking the remote out of it and commandeered the TV. Then…"

Misato quickly interrupts. "This was all a result of her taking the remote from you?"

"It wasn't just that, Misato." Shinji snapped back. "I did leave the room without doing anything and as I left, Asuka called me spineless. So…" He takes a deep breath and gathers his thoughts. "I returned to the room and ripped the remote from her hand."

"Stop right there for a sec." Misato interrupted for a second time. "By this point, you have done nothing violent or harmful to Asuka, right?"

"Yes."

"So what caused her to punch you in the face and kick you in the stomach? You had to have done something to get her that mad." She stares as Shinji with stern eyes. "What did you do?"

Shinji hesitated for a moment. He wanted to break down, but he wouldn't let himself do that. He wanted to be stronger, not a spineless coward as Asuka would call him. He knew of the pickle he got himself in and this next answer would ultimately influence Misato's decision.

"I took the remote with me to my room and I called her a…umm…a German…whore."

"And she hit you after this comment"

"No." He replied shaking his head. "She grabbed me and told me to shut up or she will send me to the emergency room. I then began taunting her. It was after I said something about her mother that she punched me."

As Shinji spoke, Misato motioned for Pen-Pen to grab another beer. _That_ _would do it._ She began speaking aloud "Then Asuka left to her room. You were so upset that you threw open her door and strangled her. Am I correct?"

Misato's accuracy of the unspoken events bewildered Shinji. "Umm… yes. How did you know all that? Did Asuka tell you?"

"Nope. I saw that her door had scratch marks indicating that it was rubbed against something at a relatively high speed." She points to the large white gashes in the brown door's front side.

"Oh."

The two sit in silence yet again. Misato had her beer in hand and occasionally took a sip as she ran the events through her brain, piecing together each piece of the puzzle until she could accurately picture the event as it happened. Pen-Pen has gone back to his fridge to sleep and Shinji sat motionless, being that he was scared to death waiting for Misato's decision.

"That will be all Shinji." Misato said, breaking the silence. "Go to bed. I will talk to both you and Asuka in the morning and give my finale decision."

"I'm sorry Misato." Shinji groveled with sincere guilt over his actions.

"I know you are Shinji. And so is Asuka. But this is something I can't take lying down. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Now get to bed."

"Okay."

Shinji solemnly exits the room, leaving Misato to her own thoughts_. This is a tough one. Both seem to be of equal fault, but I don't know what the repercussions should be._ All this thinking had begun taking its toll on Misato's mental status. This was clearly evident in the pulsing headache that had recently materialized in her cranium _God my head feels like it's about to implode._

Misato sits in silence until about 1 A.M. It isn't until then she had finally shifted through the actions of the teens and thought of the appropriate actions to take against Shinji and Asuka. Satisfied with her decision, she retires to her room, thinking of the hell that will break loose later that morning. "God help me" was the last thing she though of before falling asleep.

To be continued in

**Neon**

**Genesis **

**EVANGELION  
Chapter:2  
Lockdown**

(A/N) I hope you like this so far. I would like to thank, in advance, Renegade, ST Pika and Chewie. Your three stories _All Is Right with the World_- Renegade _A New Beginning A New World_- ST Pika (FFrUS), and _Life After Eva_- Chewie are my three inspirations for writing this story.

I hope I kept everyone in their appropriate characters, and it is enjoyable to read. This story is "done" but it is still being fixed up to plug all the plot holes and mistakes I've made. A simple accident sparks much more than meets the eye. If you have read this before, give it another glance. You might see something new.


	2. Lockdown

**Neon **

**Genesis **

**EVANGELION**  
** Chapter: 2  
Lockdown**

The sun hadn't even risen when Misato emerged from her room. She hadn't slept well, worrying about Shinji and Asuka's reactions to her ruling on the previous day's incident. Groggily, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge. She strongly advised Pen-Pen to remain in his fridge until she said otherwise and proceeded to wake up Shinji and Asuka.

Misato walked up to Asuka's door and knocks. "Get up Asuka." No response. Misato opened the door to find that Asuka is still asleep. Misato bent down and gently shakes Asuka awake. "Get up NOW, Asuka."

Half awake, Asuka rolls over and glances at her alarm clock. "It's 6:21 AM Misato."

"I know that." Misato snapped, folding her arms. "Now get your ass up and into the kitchen."

Asuka could see the fire in Misato's eyes. She was showing them no mercy this day. Aware now, Asuka quietly walked into the kitchen and sat there in silence while Misato went to wake Shinji.

"Get up Shinji."

Shinji slowly wakes up; the first thing he sees is Misato standing ominously over him.

"Get to the kitchen and sit next to Asuka." Misato commanded with the tone of a boot camp instructor.

"Yes, ma'am." Shinji responds nervously as he walks silently into the kitchen, Misato right behind him.

In the kitchen, Shinji and Asuka sat motionless, scared stiff. They knew that Misato had gone easy on them the following night. It came as a surprise to them as well. However, this day would not be the same. Misato was on the warpath and heading straight for them.

"Before we get started. I want to make one thing clear." Misato points at Shinji and Asuka and slightly raises her voice. "Neither of are to speak unless you are asked a question or told to. If you speak out of turn, BOTH of your punishments will worsen. Do you two understand?"

"Yes." Shinji and Asuka reply in unison.

Seeing that they were currently on the same page, Misato began pacing back and forth, collecting her thoughts one final time so she leaves no loopholes in anything she was about to lecture on.

"I will start by saying this. I'm very disappointed in the two of you. All this over a damn TV." She says in disbelief. "I know your parents taught you better, I know I have. As I stated yesterday, I can take the arguments but not violence. You two are teenagers," She begins yelling. "Not two year olds!"

Misato slams her fist onto the table startling Shinji and Asuka and causing them to recoil in fear. Neither of them has ever seen Misato like this before; at least in recent memory. Before long, Misato finally stops pacing and sits at the table, across from the two.

"I know you both have had horrible childhoods and horrifying experiences piloting the Evas, but that gives you no excuse to take those negative feelings and turn them into senseless violence. My life hasn't been a bed of roses, either. I lost my father at a young age too. But do you see me taking out my anger on others?"

"You just drink them away." Asuka scoffs under her breath.

"Did I say you could speak Asuka!" Misato snapped back, slamming her hand onto the table again.

Asuka lowers her head in guilt. "No."

Misato lowers herself back into her seat. "Don't let me hear it again." _I don't want to have to make things worse, but if she speaks up like that again…_Realizing that in order to keep that from happening, she would have to get to the punishment."Lets get down to business."

Both children sit up to listen to what Misato has to say. They didn't want to miss anything and end up having Misato beat their asses for forgetting it.

"After taking both your stories into consideration I have come to this conclusion." She pauses to build more suspense. "You both are at equal fault for this incident. Asuka began it by hitting Shinji. Had Shinji walked away, none of this would be taking place."

Shinji lowers his head at this comment. _So Misato DOES blame me._ As Shinji drifts into deep thought, Misato continues to deliver her findings on this incident.

"Shinji then, non-violently, took the remote and returned to his room. Asuka, you then grabbed Shinji and words were exchanged. Shinji's mentioning of your mother caused you to punch him in the face." She pauses to wet her throat with some more beer.  
"But this falls under what I said earlier. Just because he said something negative about your mother, doesn't give you the right to physically harm him."

It was Asuka's turn to get the brunt of Misato's declaration. _She's right. I let my emotions take over._ She takes a quick glance over towards Shinji. _Still, he had no goddamned right to say that shit about my mother._

Misato notices Shinji and Asuka's responses to her speech. She did, in fact, feel sorry for them. But, she had to put her foot down and play the bad guy this time. It was killing her inside to see her 'kids' suffer, but it was for their own good. Wanting to get this over with as quick as possible, she cut her speech down to the end.

"But Shinji, that gave you no excuse to do what you did either." She's no longer I understand that you are trying to change yourself, Shinji, and I'm glad you have made that decision. But this is not the way you should do it." She lets out a loud and extended sigh. "I think I've yapped enough. It's time for 'Camp Misato' to begin.

(A/N: Name from my Spanish teacher's pre summer detentions, 'Camp Covotta')

Both children tense up. The name 'Camp Misato' indicated that this will be worse than boot-camp; maybe even worse than Third Impact. With that in mind, they both brace for the worse.

"First off. You both will not be permitted to leave this apartment unless there is an emergency. She turns her gaze to Shinji) Think of it as house arrest.

"Is that all?" Asuka blurted out, forgetting that Misato had issued a gag order earlier. It takes a glance from Shinji for her to realize what she had done.

Misato's gaze switches to Asuka and she narrows her eyes, sending chills down Asuka's spine. "Not quite, Asuka. You two will be under house arrest for the next 30 days.

To Shinji, this felt identical to when his father place him under house arrest after he had attacked his father after Gendo made him fight Unit-03 which had Toji inside.

"Secondly, both your television privileges will also be revoked for the next thirty days as well. You are also forbidden to use the phone or have any friends over for the same amount of time." She scowl morphs into a smirk. "You guys picked the best time to do this. The day before summer break."

Neither Shinji nor Asuka realized that detail. They forgot that Monday was the last day of school for this period. Misato planned all this to greatly inconvenience the two. She wasn't as stupid as they both thought; and that brain was about to institute a new rule that could literally KILL Asuka and Shinji.

_Now to drop the bomb. _"One last thing. For the next thirty days as well, neither of you are allowed to cook."

Shinji and Asuka both almost pass out. They knew what this meant, instant curry for the next month. A strong, unpleasant pain formed in both their stomachs.

"Actually, neither of you are allowed to cook when I am home, meaning breakfast and dinner. Any meals in between you are allowed. But you MUST clear your plate during breakfast and dinner or another day is added to your punishments." She finishes her beer and crushes the can. "All my decisions are final. No amount of groveling or bribing will lighten the load. All it will do is make it heavier on yourselves.

Misato stands up and pushes her chair in. She eyes both children one last time before ending the 'Misato Tribunal'.

"Mr. Ikari, Ms. Soryu." Both Children raise their heads upon being addressed. "Return to your rooms and take time to let all I said to sink in. Neither of you are to leave your room until I say so." Misato subconsciously prepares for what would be sprung from her next statement. "You are now able to speak."

Seeing the floor finally open, Asuka does not hesitate for a second before speaking her own opinions. "I fucking hate you Misato! I have to stay in this hell-hole for the next thirty days…" She points to Shinji and continues yelling. "…with this jackass?

"That is correct Asuka." Misato replies, folding her arms and standing her ground against Asuka's verbal assault.

"Mein Gott im Himmel!" Asuka cries out in frustration. "I hope you die from alcohol poisoning, you fucking slut!" She stomps to her room where she slams the door closed behind her.

Misato places a her hand on her head following Auska's outburst. "I think Asuka took it. well." Leaving things as they stand, she walks to the kitchen cabinets and begins gathering several condiments to begin making breakfast.

As Asuka was throwing her temper tantrum ,Shinji had quietly entered his room. He lies on his bed and begins listening to his SDAT player, but his classical music is quickly drowned out by Asuka's blaring rock music. Shinji throws his head into his mattress and wraps a pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle the music.

"Will that bitch shut the shit she calls music off!" Shinji yells over the music.

At this time, Asuka couldn't care less what anyone said. She was blaring the music so no one could hear her strings of German, English, and Japanese vulgarities. But her swears were not aimed at Misato or Shinji. She was yelling at herself.

"I'm such a fucking kusotare. Scheise, Scheise, SCHEISE!" She hits herself on the head and throws herself onto her bed and begins to cry. "Shinji must hate me know." She buries her head into her pillow and begins crying her heart out. Why was she crying over the fear of Shinji hating her? _Why am I so upset? _

In the kitchen, Misato was busy trying to make some kind of breakfast while also trying not to burn the apartment down, and Asuka's music wasn't helping too.

"That music could cause someone to walk into a mass of people with guns blazing." She lets out a sigh. "Well, I guess its Asuka's way of letting off steam. Right, Pen-Pen?"

"WWWAAAAAARRRRRRKKK!" Pen-Pen squeals while flapping his flippers at mach 26million.

Misato then notices the toaster on fire and rushes to put it out. Her solution, throw it into the sink and turns the faucet on. She turns to Pen-Pen with a smile across her face. "Problem solved."

A sweat-drop appears on the penguin's head. _We're all gonna die._ He thought as he waddled quickly into his refrigerator.

Misato lets the two remain in their rooms for about two hours. By that time, she had a meager breakfast set up, black toast and orange juice. After cleaning the kitchen, she made her way to Shinji's room, and opens the door. He is still lying with the pillow over his ears.

"You can come out Shinji. Your breakfast is on the table."

Shinji sits up and removes the pillow from his head. "Ok Misato. I'll be out in a sec."

Misato leaves the door open and cautiously walks to Asuka's room. Her C.D. had reached the end and her room was silent. Afraid of what Asuka might be like, Misato knocked first then entered. Asuka was curled up in a ball, asleep. Quietly, Misato tip-toed to Asuka's bed and quickly notices that she had been crying.

Not wanting to face the wrath of Asuka for the second time in two hours, Misato shakes her up gently and whispers to her. "Asuka. Wake up, Asuka."

Asuka slowly opens her eyes. They were red and puffy from her tears. Slowly, she sits up and faces her guardian, but says nothing.

"You can leave your room whenever you want now. Breakfast is in the kitchen when you're ready. Ok?"

All Asuka does is nod. Misato smiles and leaves the second child and joins Shinji in the kitchen.

"Um. Misato." Shinji said looking over at the nearby sink.

"Yeah?"

Shinji points to the sink. "Why is the toaster in the sink?"

"Oh that. Well it sort of caught on fire so I threw it in the sink to put it out." Misato replies innocently.

Shinji stares at Misato, dumbfounded. "You know it was the toast on fire. If you took the toast out, the toaster would be fine."

:I had to act quickly. If I didn't, the apartment would burn down." Misato said, over dramatizing the event.

"Whatever Misato. Shinji takes a look around, trying to find Asuka. "Did you tell Asuka she could come out?"

"Yep. She'll be out soon." Misato responded as she removed the trashed toaster from the sink.

About 5 minutes later, Asuka emerged from her room, and silently sat at the table and tried to eat Misato's breakfast, washing the toast down with the orange juice. As Shinji cleared the table, Misato walked to the front door and grabbed her coat.

"I have to get to work. Pen-Pen will be keeping an eye on you guys so don't try to sneak out." She waves and walks out of the apartment.

Shinji remains in the kitchen, trying to decide what to do with the toaster and cleans the dishes. Asuka still sits in silence, deep in thought. Shinji notices this and tries to break the silence.

"Do you want something to eat, Asuka?"

Asuka looks up and stairs at Shinji as though he had five heads. "I thought Misato said we couldn't cook?"

Shinji responds to this by holding up his right index finger and shakes it back and forth. "She said we couldn't cook breakfast or dinner."

"I guess you're right." A small smile began etching its way across Asuka's face. "She said we could cook when she isn't home."

"And as long as we eat all of her food, we're fine." Shinji added.

Asuka gets up and pats Shinji on the back, relatively hard if one might add. "Great thinking Shinji. I guess you're not an idiot all the time."

"I guess so." Shinji strains to reply, rubbing the area on his back on which Asuka whacked him.

They both share a laugh and then Shinji gets to work making an edible breakfast of Belgian waffles. All Pen-Pen can do is watch. He knew they were right and couldn't get them in trouble.

At NERV headquarters, work is slow as usual. Since all the angles are destroyed, NERV has become a defense center for Tokyo-3. The EVAS will only be used if something catastrophic was to endanger the city. In the command center, Misato is chatting with the usual personnel.

"Shinji and Asuka did that?" Maya gasped as Misato finished telling the story about Shinji and Asuka 

Misato nodded her head "Yep. It surprised the hell out of me too."

"I'm surprised that it didn't happen sooner." Said Aoba. "They have been at each other since Asuka was transferred here."

Misato only shrugs at Aoba's comment. "They usually keep to themselves when they are at home. Except for the occasional war of words, it usually stays quiet."

"The peace can't last forever." Aoba was going back into his usual pessimistic tone. In reply to this, Maya raises her hand and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Stop being so pessimistic. You always find the bad in things."

Hyuga only chuckles at the recent events. "I would have thought you'd be used to Aoba's glum look on life by now, Maya."

"Yeah. We've worked together for months." Aoba rubs the back of his head. "That really hurt."

"You are just so damn depressing. That's what you are." Maya snapped back.

Misato finally decides to restore order to the bridge. Otherwise, there could very well be a massacre before her very eyes. "God people. There's no need to kill each other. Ok."

"Sorry Major." Maya apologizes. Giving Aoba one final _Keep your mouth shut _look, she turns back to Misato. "So what did you do to Asuka and Shinji?"

"Something disturbing I bet." Aoba commented. This time Misato whacked Aoba outside the head, giving him two visible lumps on his head .

"If you must know, I placed them under house arrest for 30 days."

"Wasn't that Shinji's punishment for almost killing Commander Ikari a while back?" Hyuga asked.

"Yeah. I felt it would be appropriate for this incident."

"Well, I just hope they don't end up killing each other; being stuck in that house together for a month." Maya notes as a series of chills run up her spine.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides," Misato winks. "They could spend some 'quality' time together.

Aoba leans over and whispers into Hyuga's ear. "I knew she had an ulterior motive."

"What was that Aoba?" Misato blurted. She managed to hear what Aoba had said.

"Nothing." Aoba stutters and begins whistling to himself.

By this time, Aoba's actions have begun to be amusing. At least to Maya. "You're just looking for a butt whooping, aren't you?"

"Just quit while you're ahead, Aoba." Hyuga suggests, fearing for his coworker's own life.

Aobe makes the decision to shut his mouth before he is thrown off the bridge. Maya is the first to speak again.

"Do you really think they might get together, Misato? They seem like total opposites." Maya seemed a bit skeptical. She always knew that the two would be cute together. However, their split personalities were the only thing keeping them apart.

"Well…" Misato takes what she has seen and puts it simply. "Shinji has made the decision to try and break out of his shell." She sniggers to herself. "Can you see a Shinji with a sense of humor?"

"That'll be interesting. Don't you think Aoba?" Hyuga said, rubbing his chin at the prospect.

Aoba nods, keeping to his vow of silence.

"Has Commander Ikari been found?" Misato asked, trying to change the subject. From what she had read in the reports from Fuyutsuki and the other NERV personnel who saw the event first hand, Rei merged with Lilith and afterwards, Gendo Ikari seemed to vanish off the face of the earth.

Maya only shakes her head. "Nope. We're starting to wonder if he will ever be found. It's been seven months."

"I guess Commander Fuyutsuki will be put in charge." Misato leaned back in her seat. _In that case, they would probably need a new Vice Commander. I wonder if they will offer me the job?_ The room remains hushed for quite a while. Before long, Aoba breaks his silence.

"What ever happens, happens."

Casual conversation is exchanged for the duration of the day since there was nothing better to do.

Back in the Katsuragi apartment, Shinji and Asuka had finished their real breakfast and returned to their rooms to pass the time. Asuka had decided not to blare any music, so this finally gave Shinji the chance to enjoy his own. Five hours passed in silence. The tension from the previous night's events was seemingly nonexistent. This lull in life gave the duo a chance to reflect on many things. It was not until around 2:30 PM that there came a rapping at Shinji's door.

His low volume music made it possible for Shinji to hear the initial knocking. Pausing his player, he sat up and called out. "Come in Asuka."

Asuka slowly walks in and closes the door behind her. She hesitates for a moment. She had dug herself into a position that she was neither accustomed to nor enjoyed doing. Being remorseful was a sentiment that she rarely, if ever, used or experienced. However, this time, she forced herself to swallow her pride. She knew that if she didn't straighten this one out, who knows how upset Shinji could get the next time something like this happens.

"Can I talk to you Shinji?"

Shinji folds up his earphones and places the S-DAT player on his nightstand. "Sure. Have a seat if you want." Asuka walks over to Shinji's bed and sits next to it on the floor and lets out a sigh. "What's up?"

"I don't normally do this so don't get used to it Shinji." She takes one final cleansing breath. "I…I'm… sorry…Shinji."

"Asuka, if anyone is to be sorry, it's me."

"Stop it baka!" Asuka nearly yells. "It's my entire fault and you know it! Stop trying to comfort me. I don't need it!"

"Then why the hell did you come in my room?" Shinji snapped back.

"I was bored. I needed something to do!"

Shinji immediately slides back a bit; remembering the last time Asuka said she was bored. Asuka immediately takes notice on Shinji's action and calms down a little.

"I'm not gonna do that Shinji, so you can relax. I'm not THAT bored." Asuka says, nearly joking.

Seeing that things were safe, Shinji. Scoots back towards Asuka. "Ok. You scared me for a sec." He lets out a loud sigh; letting his heart rate slow back to a safe speed.

Asuka giggles and stands up and leans against one of Shinji's walls and looks around his room aimlessly. _What am I doing? I'm actually comfortable around him. _"So what have you been up to, third child?"

Shinji reaches over and grabs his S-DAT player and tosses it to Asuka. "What else do I do when I'm bored, I listen to that."

"Let me guess." She pretends to think hard "Ode to Joy?"

"Nope. It's Pachelbel's "Canon.""

Hearing this, Asuka's voice becomes more somber. "The last piece we played before Third Impact."

Shinji nods. "Yes. Me, you, Kaworu, and.Rei."

"I wonder what happened to wonder child." Asuka lowered her had at this. She never did get along with the girl. She was just… Rei and something about that had always struck a sour note with Asuka. It is strange how a person's opinion about a person can change after they are gone.

"She was part of Lilith when 3rd impact started." Shinji recalls the events ever so vaguely. "She probably died when Lilith did."

A few uneasy moments of silence pass. The both recalled memories they had of Rei. Her fiery will to pilot Eva Unit-00, and her ferocity during battle. They both have had awkward relationships with her, but now that she is gone, they realize that she was the same as they were, in her own way. Asuka finally decides to break the tension.

"This is getting to be a bit depressing if you ask me."

"You're right." Shinji pauses for a moment. "What did you do today, Asuka?"

An obvious expression of embarrassment formed on Asuka's face. "I…um took inventory of the entire house so that Misato would…um…know what to buy when she goes shopping next time." She holds up several pieces of paper. Each one was covered, front and back, with Asuka's handwriting. "I wrote this as an apology to Misato for calling her a slut earlier."

Shinji was pleasantly surprised by what Asuka had done. "Really? That was nice of you."

With that, Asuka began getting into her defensive state of mind. "I was bored to death and I felt my brain melting into mush. I needed to do SOMETHING!"

Shinji waves his hands before him, as if he was warding off a possible pouncing by the red lioness. "There's no need to get mad Asuka." He laughs quietly. "I hope you put a new toaster on the list."

"Don't worry, it's on my "To Get" list." She replied after scanning the list. "Shinji?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you really trying to change your personality?"

Shinji lies down on his bed and thinks for a second. "That wasn't really my intention yesterday. I just snapped. However, it seems that Misato saw this a different way. Why do you ask?

"You just seem a little different today. It's something, but I just can't put my finger on it. Shinji could see that she was fidgeting while she spoke. Shinji stands up and walks over to Asuka and leans on the wall, next to her.

"Don't think about too much. It'll just hurt your head."

"I guess you're right." Asuka chuckled heartily. " I think I'll leave ya alone now. I just wanted to someone to talk to before I went insane."

"Hey, if you ever want someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Shinji offered as Asuka lifted herself from the wall. Hearing this, Asuka turns and flashes Shinji a look that seemed to yell _you have got to be kidding._

"I don't think I'll ever be THAT desperate again, Shinji." And with that, she walks out of the room. Shinji remains leaning on the wall, thinking about the events that have just taken place. _She's never done that before. Usually the only times we talk are when we disagree on something. But this was a plain casual conversation. _Be what it may, it seemed to be no significance at this time. He sighs and picks up his recorder and begins listening to it again. _I guess it was nothing._ The peaceful music lulls Shinji back to sleep. He doesn't wake up until he hears someone entering the apartment. He puts his recorder away and leaves his room.

"Hey, Misato."

"Hello Shinji." Misato replies happily as she puts her jacket away and walks to the kitchen for her after work drink. "How was your day"

"Boring, though you probably already knew that." Shinji sighed as he plopped into one of the adjacent seats at the table.

"Yeah. But it was for your own good. Just be happy I didn't snap the day it happened. I guess being in shock can do that to you." She scans the room then returns her gaze to Shinji. "Where's Asuka."

As if by cue, Asuka emerged from her room and walked into the kitchen. "Right here Misato so don't you worry."

"I wasn't. How was your day Asuka?" Inquired Misato. Asuka walks over to the table and throws four sheets of paper in front of Misato then grabs herself a seat. Misato thumbs through the papers and looks at Asuka with a blank expression on her face. "What's this?"

"It's an entire inventory of the house." I had nothing better to do so I made this list to help you know what we need next time you go shopping.

"You did this?" Misato exclaimed with a hint of shock in her voice. "I don't believe it. I never thought you would ever have the mindset to do something helpful for someone else."

Hearing Misato say those words caused the dormant rage she felt the day prior to well up once again and soon erupted in a fashion similar to the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. "Why do you have to question everything helpful I ever do? I try to do one good thing and you throw it back in my damn face. I am not the god dammed spoiled little bitch you think I am. I DO have a heart, even if you won't fucking see it!" Making her point, she rose from the table, nearly knocking her chair onto the floor and storms to her room. Shinji watches the whole incident and for once feels sorry for Asuka. Going against his good will, he to lashes out at Misato.

"Why the hell did you do that Misato?" Shinji exclaimed in pure anger. Misato staggers back a few feet at Shinji's outburst. "She spent a good 5 hours going through all the shit in this house to make it easier for YOU to know what we need! She wanted to make it up to for her comments earlier. She didn't have to do it, but she did out of the goodness of her heart." He turns his back to his guardian. "Don't you have a heart?" With that, he follows Asuka's lead and enters his own room. Leaving Misato alone.

For the second time in as many days, her kids have left her speechless. _What's happening here? Asuka actually did something to help someone else and Shinji DEFENDED her. _She thinks for a second then a thought comes to her head. _Maybe something DID happen between those two_. She immediately turns her attention to the incident at hand. _I better talk to Asuka, again._ Misato makes her way to Asuka's room and knocks.

"Asuka, may I come in?"

"If you want."

There was still a sense of annoyance emulating from Asuka's voice. Misato carefully opens the door and walks in, closing it behind her. Asuka was sitting on her bed, holding her knees against her chest. She turns her head to make eye contact with Misato.

"What do you want? Are you here to say more shit about me?"

"I just wanted to say sorry Asuka." Misato said, sounding a little passive. Asuka was no dummy and picked up on it.

"You don't mean it."

This time it was Misato's turn to get heated from Asuka's comment. "If I didn't mean it, then why did I even bother saying it?"

"You're only apologizing because Shinji yelled at you. You don't mean it." Asuka got all into Misato's face and was close to screaming at her.

"Asuka, what do I have to do for you to accept my apology? I'll do anything." Misato was never one to grovel. However, she knew that if Asuka was ever going to forgive her, even though it was a stupid argument, she would have to give her something in return.

Asuka knew this and was already scheming what to have her do. "You will do…Anything?" Asuka pauses to think for a moment, pacing to and fro around her room. "Ok Misato, here's the deal. I will accept your apology only if you make ONE decent breakfast and ONE decent dinner alt least one day this month we are forbidden to cook. And it can't be instant."

_Wha… how the hell can I do that? I've never cooked anything "edible" in my life. _All the soul searchihgn in the world could not save her. She backed herself into a dead end alley with a hord of armed gunman waiting at the mouth ready to pump her full of lead the minute she tired to escape. "Ok. I'll do it Asuka."

"Than I forgive you." Asuka smiles happily. She then points right at Misato. "But if you don't hold up to your end of the deal, than my forgiveness in invalid."

Misato nods and leaves the room, shaking her head. She returns to the kitchen and begins drinking another beer. _God I'm loosing it. I guess I'm a little soft after all._ She chuckles and begins cooking an instant dinner. The rest of the night flows without incident. Both Asuka and Shinji remain in their rooms all night leaving Misato to reflect on what she might have started. If today was a preview of what's to come, she may need to check into a mental institution.

To be continued in

**Neon **

**Genesis **

**EVANGELION **

**Chapter: 3 **

**Warning**

Okay. Revision two is now done. To give you, the reader of the extent of this revamp, this chapter went from 4,500 words to nearly 1,000 more. Quite an improvement if I do say so myself. I've started working on Chapter 3 but it will take a while.


	3. Warning

Thanks for the positive feedback on the re-writes. I thought about this for a few days and I've decided to give the rest of this story a full makeover. This means I will be cutting out some parts that didn't pertain to the original story as well as condensing some chapters together. I hope this will make the story better, rather then worse and offer any returning readers a new Rage and Compassion experience and any new fans an enjoyable read.

This means that the updates may take much longer since I'm going to go back through my original manuscript and pluck through it. In the meantime, I'll be working on anther project, so look for that to keep you busy between releases. The first change will be in this chapter where I am making everything past tense (one problem with the original, changing tenses).

**Neon  
Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Chapter: 3  
Warning**

The day had come. School at Tokyo-3 Junior High comes to an end after a hellish year. Students will soon blissfully commute to the school so their vacation can begin as soon as possible. Thoughts of freedom and the chance to sleep in until noon have erased every lecture from the student's minds. However, two students are not as joyous. They knew that the pleasure of freedom was currently out of the picture.

Once again, Misato woke up before the crack of dawn. Her goal was to complete the first of Asuka's challenges by making egg omelets for breakfast. Her work began at around 5:19am and by the time it was to wake Shinji and Asuka for school, three perfectly shaped omelets sat on the kitchen table, flanked by two cups of orange juice and a mug of Yebisu beer. Misato took a few seconds to admire her work.

"What do you think Pen-Pen?" Misato said happily to her penguin companion. "Do you think Asuka will approve?"

"WAAARRRKKK!" Squealed Pen-Pen, waving his flippers happily.

Misato smiles at the penguin. "I knew you'd agree." She pauses to take a quick glance at her watch. "I guess I better wake, the 'Angels.'" Misato began chuckling to herself over the corny joke she just made. She regained her composure and walked down the hall to wake the kids. She stops at Asuka's room first and knocks on the door.

"I'm already up Misato."

Sliding the door open, Misato peeks inside. "Okay. Breakfast is on the table."

"Did you make it?" Asuka asked as she buttoned up the rest of her jumper.

"Go out and take a look." Misato replies, a smirk etching its way across her face.

Misato moved out of Asuka's way, allowing her to the kitchen, and proceeds to Shinji's room. She was about to knock when the door slides open, startling both Misato and Shinji.

"Oh…you're up already." Misato was grasping her chest and panting heavily.

"I guess it was you making all that racket." Shinji responded with a yawn. "Don't normal people sleep until six?"

Misato grew a tad perturbed over Shinji's comment. "I was busy making breakfast for you two. It's not MY fault it took an hour to make."

"I'm just messing with you Misato." Shinji say as he walks past her a pats her on the back. "Lighten up a bit. Too much stress is not good for you."

Misato stands in silence for a few seconds. She places a hand on her forehead. _God I'm getting paranoid. But I can't show any weakness. I must enforce this punishment to the fullest extend of the law. _ Quietly she walks into the kitchen. Quickly she notices that neither Asuka nor Shinji has touched her omelets.

"Is something wrong?" Misato inquires, generally concerned.

"Y…you made these?" Asuka gasps, her eyes wide in amazement. "They're almost perfect."

"I don't even think I could make something like this." Shinji adds.

_SCORE!_ Her concern is quickly replaced with a sense of self assurance. "Well, are you just gonna stare at them or are you gonna try them?"

Almost simultaneously, Shinji and Asuka cut off small pieces of their omelets and slowly devoured them. As the pieces touched their taste buds, both children's eyes begin to water and their faces turn several shades of yellow and green. They both exchange glances of disgust and force their throats to swallow the pieces. Quickly, they reached for their glasses of orange juice and guzzled it down quicker than Misato could chug a beer. They both wanted to cry remembering that they had to eat all of it. Reluctantly, they began eating the rest of their breakfast.

Misato sat in bewilderment at the kids reactions. _That's odd._ Slowly, she took a bite of her omelet. _This_ _tastes pretty good. What could be the problem with those two?_ She waited until they were finished before asking for opinions.

"Well...how were they?"

"It was…interesting." Asuka strained to say, tears forming in her eyes.

"How 'bout you, Shinji?"

"It had a…unique flavor. It is quite… I have no idea." Shinji responded nearly truthfully.

Albeit skeptical, Misato turned to Asuka and asked an important question. "Did I pass your test?"

"Yeah…yeah. You pass." Asuka said, still trying to rid her mouth of the horrid aftertaste. "But please, DON'T make omelets again. They're not your thing."

"Then why did you say I passed?" Misato asked, a little confused.

"To be honest, your instant tastes better than this crap and if I didn't say 'yes,' you would probably continue making food like this until I did." She wiped her tongue with the palm of her hand. "And if you did that, I doubt I would live past fifteen."

"I bet Shinji liked it." She looks ominously at Shinji; nearly threatening. "Right?

Misato's serious gaze sent chills up Shinji's spine. "Well…you see…umm…it's not that…I mean…the presentation was nice and all…but…um…it just tastes…terrible." He lowered his head and covered it with both of his hands. "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh well." She sighed. "Do I at least get points for trying?"

"It was a good attempt Misato. You just didn't cook the eggs enough. They were still a little raw." Shinji commented.

Misato winked. "I'll remember that for next time."

Hearing this, Asuka dropped her head onto the table and covered it with her hands. "Dear God… save me from this hell."

After getting the dishes cleaned and the remaining toxic omelets trashed, Misato took notice of the time and began walking to the door. "I guess we'd better get going. "

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Asuka said, grabbing her bag.

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya. I'm driving you both to school. I don't want you skipping just to get out of the house. I also got permission form Commander Fuyutsuki to pick you up during my lunch break."

"Don't you mean Vice Commander Fuyutsuki, Misato?" Shinji said correcting Misato.

"He got promoted to Commander after your father disappeared." Misato corrected Shinji.

"Oh."

Misato grabbed her keys and jacket and the three leave the apartment. It was a short ride to the school by car. Misato pulled up to the main entrance and let Shinji and Asuka out.

"I'll pick you two up here at noon. Not a minute later. Got it?" She yelled from the car.

"Yes." Both Shinji and Asuka replied in unison.

Misato let a smile cross her face. "See you then." And with that, she pulled away. Shinji and Asuka stood on the curb in silence. They both had hoped to have a chance to talk to their friends on the way to school, but Misato destroyed those plans.

"I really hate her." Asuka mumbled under her breath.

"What are we gonna do? She has us tied around her finger." Shinji groaned in response.

"We just have to put up with it."

"Maybe you can think that. But I have a reputation to uphold." A now angry Asuka snapped, causing Shinji to recoil as she got in his face. "You have nothing to lose Shinji." She pointed to herself. "But I do."

Shinji reversed Asuka invasion of his personal space and shoves his face so close to Asuka's that their nose were nearly touching. "Can't you put your damn pride aside for one second? You have to face the fact that we're screwed and there's NOTHING we can do about it!"

"I thought I heard you two." Called a voice out from behind the two; causing them to pull away from each other. They slowly turned around to see Hikari standing there.

"Hikari...what a surprise." Asuka said, her face turning red from embarrassment. Rushing up to Hikari, she whispered to the class rep. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Hikari answerd casually. "You don't need to hide anything Asuka. Misato called me yesterday and told me about the incident between you and Shinji."

"MISATO DID WHAT!" The lion in Asuka began to show its face as she nearly sprinted to NERV just to rip Misato's head off and hang it on a pole outside their apartment.

"It wasn't just me she told." Hikari continued as she pointed behind her.

Asuka glanced over Hikari's shoulder and almost falls over at the sight. Both Toji and Kensuke were laughing a few feet from where they were standing. _She did not? _

"M…Misato called them too." Shinji stuttered.

Toji casually walked up to Shinji… well, walks with a small limp from his prosthetic leg. "That's right Ikari." Moving quicker than greased lightning, Toji grabbed Shinji and forces him into a headlock. "I didn't think you had it in ya, Shinji."

"Who would have thought that YOU of all people were able to put the devil in her place?" Kensuke added trying not to laugh.

"Will you two behave yourselves." Hikari commanded flashing the three stooges the 'evil eye.'

Seeing Hikari's reaction, Toji quickly let Shinji out the headlock and stood back.

"Hikari…Did Misato tell anyone else?" A still nervous Asuka asks.

"Not to my knowledge."

Hearing this, Asuka lets out a much needed sigh. "That's good. The last thing I need is for this to get around school." She pauses and directs her attention to Toji and Kensuke. "You two stooges had better not spread the word around."

Not wanting to be injured any worse, Toji steps back and begins waving his hands in front of himself defensively. "We wouldn't do that." He sees that Asuka narrowed her eyes in skepticism. "I mean… Misato told us not to tell anyone. Said it would cause too much trouble."

"Did Misato tell you about the aftermath of it?" Shinji spoke with a low voice. He did not want any of the passersby's to hear what they were talking about.

Yep. Toji says folding his arms. "That really sucks. Bein' stuck in the same house as Satan's sister for a month."

Before Toji knew what happened and could defend himself, Asuka grabs him and forces him into her own headlock of doom.

"What was that, stooge?" Asuka demanded with flames flickering in her eyes.

"I said I was a jackass and I deserve to be castrated by your foot." Toji pleaded. "Please don't hurt me."

Asuka held onto to Toji for several additional seconds before releasing her grip. "You're learning." She turned and got into Toji's face. "Don't let me hear it again or I WILL castrate you with a foot of lead."

All the nearby male students cringe at Asuka's last comment.

"Will you two stop talking about mutilating the male genitalia. We are not in kindergarten." The class rep commanded vehemently. Asuka, Toji, Shinji, and Kensuke all flush at Hikari's flare-up. Asuka begins moving away from Toji while Shinji and Kensuke linger motionless.

As if she was a android, Hikari's tone reverted back to glee. "Now that that's settled, we should get to class or we'll be late." She begins walking in the direction of the school.

"I think we should do what she says." Shinji sputtered with a hint of red in his face.

Kensuke nodded slowly. "That would be the best option."

The quartet began making their way to their class, keeping a reasonable gap between themselves and Hikari. Entering the class, the group gathered around Shinji's desk and began discussing summer plans. Asuka was not all too thrilled with the subject. Why would she want to hear what fun her so called friends had planned? "So...what are you guys planning for summer?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her question.

"Not much." Hikari said sweetly in an attempt to cheer Asuka up, thought that was never an easy task. "That is, not until you and Shinji are allowed out again."

"Don't worry about us, Hikari." Shinji said with a dumb smile etched onto his face. "We'll catch up with you guys once the month is over."

Toji scoffed at the idea. "It wouldn't be the same without the whole gang. Kinda hard to make mischief with only two people."

"Toji's right for once." Kensuke agreed with a nod. "We need you to question our plans all the time. It makes doing them more fun."

This positive chit-chat was beginning to wear on Asuka's nerves. As far as she was concerned, her life was falling down the eternal toilet of fate. She swore that she would never let Misato beat her; which she had just done. "Just knock it off you two. Do whatever the hell you want until that damn bitch lets us out."

"Don't talk about Misato like that." Hikari responded sternly.

"Why not!" Asuka replied entering bitch mode. "you don't know her like I do. You've only seen her sober. She's a real ass when she gets drunk."

Shinji could see that trouble was brewing and decided to intervene. "Relax, Asuka. People have different opinions about the same people."

This enraged Asuka even more. Not only did she get humiliated by Misato, but here was the worthless piece of garbage named Shinji trying to keep her in line. Asuka was beginning to wonder why she even bothered waking up this week. "Don't give me any of that pseudo-philosophical crap."

Hikari was having the easiest time keeping her temper in check. "I know you're angry at Misato, but it was for your own good."

"What was that?" Asuka said quickly, he eyes widening like a cat's. "Who are you to judge what is good for me or not?" A though crossed Asuka's mind and her eyes narrowed to little slithers. "You're taking Misato's side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Hikari snapped back and poked Asuka in the chest. "You and Shinji made a mistake and you got the just sentence. You're just gonna have to live with it."

Asuka takes several steps back. Her jaw was fully slacked and she was shaking slightly. She struggled to conjure up a witty comeback, but her collection of sarcastic remarks seemed to have vanished. Instead, she walked back to her desk and laid her head down. The frustration was starting to give her a stomach ache.

Five minutes passed before the instructor walked into the classroom for the last time. Report cards were passed out and one final lecture was given explaining the importance of keeping up their studies for the next term and the looming entrance exams. Most of the students fell asleep or daydreamed. The bell to end the class finally rang and the students rushed out; everyone except Asuka and Shinji. They took their time exiting loathing them though of being trapped in that apartment for another 28 days.

Upon exiting the school, the duo instantly locked onto the blue sports car. Asuka noticed another target. Standing alongside the car leaning into the driver side window was Hikari Hiroki. Asuka's anger almost boiled over again, but she quelled it quickly and darted over to the car and patted Hikari on her back. "Hey, Hikari…"

Hikari pulled herself from the car and, surprisingly to Asuka, smiled. "What's up?"

"Look…" Asuka bowed her head humbly. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier."

"Don't worry about it." Hikari replied. She took a quick glance at her wristwatch. "I have to get going. I gotta get Nozumi's lunch together." She began sprinting down the street, but turns her head and waves. "I'll talk to you in about a month."

Asuka smiles for the first time in days and waves back. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

There was a sudden honk from behind Asuka. "Can we get this show on the road?" Misato yelled out the window. "I'm on a tight schedule here."

Asuka climbed into the car mumbling several German cursed and black magic invocations under her breath. Shinji was already sitting in the front passenger seat. Misato put the car into high gear the second Asuka closed the door. "Are you really in such a rush, Misato?"

Misato stayed focused on the road before here until the squelched to a stop at an intersection. "I have one hour to get you guys home and back to work. It took about twenty-five to get to your school." The light changed color and Misato rocketed off like a top fuel dragster. In mere minutes, Misato pulled up to the main entrance of the complex and let Shinji and Asuka out. "Get upstairs fast and wave from the balcony to let me know you are up there." She paused for a moment. "GO!"

Shinji and Asuka rushed into the building and leapt up the stairs four at a time; the elevator would take too long. They arrived on the sixth floor in less than a minute and singled to Misato, who peeled off the second she caught sight of the kids.

The pair entered the apartment and got straight to their own business. Shinji occupied the kitchen while Asuka hurried to her room to change. While heating up some instant noodles, it was all Misato had bought the previous, Shinji heard a rapid thumping down the hall and the sudden clonk of one of the sliding doors being slammed shut. A series of dry heaves echoed from the before mentioned room seconds later.

"Are you okay, Asuka?" Shinji hollered down the corridor toward the bathroom.

There was another hack before Asuka could respond. "What do you think? I think Misato's food is doing this to me."

Shinji walked up to the bathroom door so neither he nor Asuka had to scream. "It's probably food poisoning." He walked to the linen closet and pulled out a medium sized towel. He cautiously opened the door and stuck the towel inside. "Wet this and use it to keep your head cool. You really should get to bed while it's still in its early stages."

Asuka nearly vomited again. Just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder, Shinji goes as acts concerned for her. The fact that Shinji cared about anyone but himself was a shocker in of itself. But still, he did have a good point. She would be more comfortable lying in her soft bed then hugging the porcelain god. Her head was a little fuzzy when she tried to stand and one movement prompted another gag. Her second attempt proved more successful, mostly because Shinji had procured an empty wastebasket and held it in front of Asuka while she walked. Upon reaching the room, Shinji helped Asuka lie down and placed the bucket by her head, just in case.

It was still early in the day, but Shinji could not help but feel a little drowsy himself. He didn't sleep well the night before. _Damn stress _he thought while he ate his bowl of ramen. With a yawn, he dropped his bowl into the sink and wandered over to this room. "I guess a quick nap wouldn't hurt." He plopped himself onto his bed and closed his eyes…

Shinji opened his eyes and saw an endless expanse of darkness. "What the hell?" Disoriented and blind, Shinji managed to stand and stumble several yards before crashing into a solid object. "Damn. Where the hell am I? This does not feel like Misato's apartment." Shinji placed his hand on the wall and followed it for several minutes until he reached an intersecting wall. "This can't be real. It has to be a dream."

"You are correct."

The voice was low, but clearly feminine; and it scared Shinji to death.

"Who's there?" Shinji yelled with all his might.

"You were the one who halted the Instrumentality Project."

"Who are you?"

"We are one in the same." The voice spoke in a monotonous tone that would make Ben Stein sound like Martin Luther King.

Regardless, Shinji's head was beginning to throb. "What are you talking about? Why are you in my dreams?"

"You are not dreaming?"

_My god… my god. _Shinji's headache could not be described as a migraine; it was far worse. All he wanted to do was get a little rest to clear his mind of all the events over the last eighteen hours. But the Divine was not going to have any of that. "Look, I don't know who you are or what's going on, but if this is not a dream, then what is it?" Shinji paused for a reply. There was none. This was starting to piss Shinji off more then it was confusing him. "Hello! Are you there? You haven't answered my question!"

"I do not know how to explain the current situation."

"How can you say that since you brought me here?

"You came here on your own."

Shinji roared in frustration. "How could I have come here myself when I don't even know where I am?"

Silence befell the space again. Shinji had had it by this point. He was talking to some disembodied voice which was speaking in ambiguity. "I give up!" Shinji exclaimed turning around in the direction away from the wall. There he saw an ominous monument in the distance, just visible in some wayward beams of light. Shinji began walking toward the monolith, only to regret it. Before him was a vast sea of some orange liquid and in the distance was monstrous red cross. He saw this place only once in his real life and it was still fresh in his mind. "L…Lilith's cross. That means this must be…"

"Terminal Dogma."

Shinji spun around to face the voice that just spoke into his ear. He expected to see the vast darkness, but instead, he met the crimson eyes of another human. Her pale skin, blue hair, and distant gaze; Shinji instantly knew who was before him, but he was at a loss of what to say. Instead, they stared at each other.

"I… is that really you, Rei?" Shinji squeaked.

Rei offered no reply.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you come back after Third Impact?"

Rei remained silent.

"Why won't you answer my questions?" Shinji probed sternly. Rei was never one to mince words, but Shinji felt like she was blatantly ignoring him.

Rei didn't speak for a few seconds, but her low, monotonous voice finally produced four little words. "I am sorry, Shinji."

Rei was always one to send Shinji's head for a loop and leave him with a headache. "What are you sorry for?"

"I do not know."

Smoke poured from Shinji's ears as the gears in his head ground to a halt. Just when things he thought things could not get any weirder, reality turns around and slaps him in the face for being optimistic. "Well…" he struggled to conjure up an appropriate response. "I guess I forgive you."

Rei's face remained stoic. "Thank you." Still no expression of joy or relief.

"So… can you please tell me what all this is?" Shinji inquired in an attempt to get some answers.

"This is Terminal Dogma."

"I know that. But what is all this about me not being in a dream."

"This is your sub-conscience; it is the part of the brain where all your memories are locked away." Rei spoke like a university professor who was giving a lecture on the workings of the human brain.

Shinji was even more confused by Rei's last statement. "I thought you could only access that part of your brain while you were asleep?"

"That is true a majority of the time. But when you are in a semi-conscience state, you can dive deeper into it and learn of things you never knew you knew."

"So I'm seeing you because you are a memory?" Shinji scratched his head in annoyance.

Rei shook her head negatively. "I am as real are you are, Ikari."

Shinji released an aggravated groan and sat down on the ground and tried to rationalize the situation. _She's just pulling my leg. Its been a stressful couple of days and this is my brain trying to cheer me up. _Shinji scoffed at that thought. _My brain has never tried to amuse me in the past. Why should it start now?_

Rei could see the discomfort etched on Shinji's face, but she had something very important that she needed to share. "I know you are struggling to comprehend all that I have said, but I come bearing more vital information."

The Anger and frustration warping Shinji's thoughts faded into restlessness and apprehension upon hearing Rei's statement. "What… do you mean by that?"

Rei's facial expression creaked from a blank stare to a serious glare. "Before the year's end, a terrible tragedy will befall you."

Shinji's face lost all color and his stomach felt loaded with bricks. "What is going to happen to me?"

"I am afraid I do not know that. It was a prophecy that Adam foresaw."

_Adam?_ Shinji did not know who Rei was referring to. The only Adam he had heard of was the man God created in his image in the Book of Genesis. Shinji decided it would be best not to worry about that at this moment; he had to think about what horrible event could befall him. But that in itself was too broad a subject to mull over. It could either be a physical attack on his body, or maybe a psychological attack like the Fifteenth Angel's on Asuka. It could even be something to someone close to him. Whatever it was, it would probably be terrible, given past experiences.

Shinji walked past Rei and sat on the ledge that circled the Sea of LCL. "I have one question for you, Rei." He cocked his head back. "Why are you here in my mind? When I stopped Third Impact, I would've thought you would return to your body as well."

"Following the deaths of Lilith and Adam, my soul had no empty vessel to return to. Therefore, Rei no longer has a human entity." Rei walked up to Shinji but did not sit down. "I am the same as you, so I felt it would be best to reside in the confines of your innermost thoughts."

Shinji looked up like a curious puppy. "What do you mean we are the same?"

"No one ever told you of my origin?" Shinji shook his head. "I was born from the same biological and genetic makeup as you, Shinji. My original body was comprised of cells taken from your father, Lilith, and most importantly, you mother, Yui Ikari. Rei stooped down and gazed blankly over the red sea. "Commander Ikari wanted a being around that would represent his late wife. That is why I came to be." She diverted her crimson eyes to Shinji. "You have never noted the resemblance between your mother and me?"

Shinji blushed for some reason he could not explain. "Um… I cannot say I have. I do not remember my mother all that well and my father destroyed all photographs of her."

"I see. He was afraid you or someone else would see the resemblance and begin to question him."

"But what was all that for? Why did he go through all that trouble just to make a clone of my mother?"

"The commander's ultimate goal was to begin Third Impact and combine all humanity into one entity, allowing him to be reunited with Yui again. That is where you come in."

Shinji swallowed nervously. "Me?"

"Commander Ikari chose you to pilot Unit-01 not because you were the only one who had the ability to, but because Unit-01's pilot would be used as the medium during Third Impact" Rei finally sat down and pulled her legs up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "He purposely abandoned you in order to make you hate the world and, most of all, hate yourself so that when the time came you would want to live in a perfect world."

"So he did use me…" Shinji never thought he could feel any more hostility toward his father, but this new revelation stuck a nerve that his father had somehow avoided; and it made Shinji sick."

Rei glanced at Shinji and, for the first time, felt pity. "I am sorry you had to learn of this in such a fashion."

"Don't worry about it, Rei. I'm actually somewhat happy to know this now. Besides my father, were you the only who know about his agenda?"

"Yes. The Commander even hid this from SEELE."

Several moments pass while Shinji struggled to process the vast information he had accumulated today. What happened in the past with Third Impact was no longer a concern to Shinji. What mattered more to him at this time was Rei. He could not help but feel sorrow for what she had endured throughout her life. These new revelations did raise a new light on how he saw Rei as a person. "So my father created you from my mother. If we look at in that sense, one could say that you and I are related."

"I believe that is a proper assumption. I believe I am what you call a sister."

Shinji chortled softly. "I never thought I would hear that from you." He let out a loud sigh. "So that is why you came into my body."

"Correct."

Shinji turned his head so he and Rei met eyes and flashed a loving smile. Rei recoiled at the gesture, having never been shown any affection beyond that of coworkers and friends. She could feel her heart begin to beat at a more frantic rate and her face began to feel warm. In seconds she was wrapped in a firm embrace from Shinji.

"Thank you Rei." Tears rolled down Shinji's cheeks. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I'm just sorry that you didn't have a chance to live your own life. You missed out on so much."

Rei was dumbfounded. She felt like she needed to respond in some way, but she was unsure of what action to take. _Is this what it means to be loved?_ Rei pondered that though while Shinji held her. If this was love, she began to regret missing out on it. It was an emotion that roused her senses in ways that piloting the Evangelions could never have.

"Are you okay? Are you upset?" It was all she could say.

Shinji broke the embrace, but kept his hands on Rei's shoulders. "A little. But I'm mostly happy. I'm happy that I actually have someone I can turn to in times of need."

"I am glad you see me as a person who can assist you in that way." She managed a faint smile. "But I believe you should begin trusting people you have on the outside."

"I can't talk to Misato, let alone Asuka, like this." He let his hands fall from Rei and turned away. "They wouldn't understand."

"I think they will. Just give them a try…"

Shinji turned to argue, but the world went black and he soon found himself staring at the ceiling lamp in his room. The sun was beginning to set and his room glowed a dark shade of orange. He sat up in his bed. "I cannot believe that just happened." He got out of bed and inched his door open. Asuka was in the front room lying on a pillow on the floor watching TV. "If Rei wants me to talk to the people out here, I'm forced to talk to Asuka." Chills ran up Shinji's spine at the thought. But who else could he converse with? As long as they are subject to Misato's punishment, only Asuka would be around. _I guess I have no choice. At least I start with the most difficult person. Everyone else will be a breeze after Asuka._

To Be Continued

**Neon  
Genesis  
EVANGELION  
Chapter: 4  
Simulation **

(A/N) Damn this was hard to write. Initially, I wanted Rei to emerge as a human, but after looking over a few post 3I stories, that scenario seemed to be used quite often so I wanted mine to be unique. I just hope it didn't confuse you TO MUCH. Hell, it was confusing to write.

I apologize for the LONG gap. Old readers should be able to see the changes I made in this chapter. I expect all my updates to be spaced by a few months. I hope you can all stand the wait. I want this story to be the best it can possibly be, even better than the original. That said. The next chapter was originally part of two, but I'm going to combine them for more structure. So I can say expect it up by the New Year. Christmas break will be my best chance to get some work done. See you then and remember...

Read and Review.


End file.
